


and time's forever frozen still

by Namidatzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Photographer Dahyun, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu
Summary: “Having fun?” Nayeon asks in a breathy murmur, sweeping her hair to one side so that it falls past one shoulder only.Setting her camera aside, Dahyun runs her fingers through her tousled hair and leans back against the headboard. “I always do,” she answers, watching the way Nayeon’s smile widens.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	and time's forever frozen still

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that one edit I saw on Twitter where Dahyun was taking photos of Nayeon, and I didn't think I would be able to finish and post it by Dahyun's birthday, but it turns out I was able to :) Happy Birthday, Dahyun!
> 
> P.S. Title of this fic taken from "Photograph" by Ed Sheeran

One of the things Dahyun loves most about being a photographer is being able to meet and work with people she never would have otherwise. From models to actors to musicians and people of influence and power, Dahyun has experienced taking photos of them all, and this is a fact that she takes great pride in.

If you asked her which person she enjoyed taking photos of the most, however, Dahyun would answer with this:

_Im Nayeon._

Her girlfriend, her number one supporter, the love of her life who is currently still fast asleep with her head on Dahyun’s chest; her mess of long, wavy black hair peeking out from underneath the covers and tickling the sides of her face.

With bleary eyes, Dahyun reaches for her phone as carefully as she can so as not to stir Nayeon, then scrolls through her messages that mostly contain the same thing: a thank you and compliments from her last client’s manager and congratulations on a job well done from her team.

After responding to everyone, Dahyun flops back down onto the bed, a soft smile tugging on her lips at the sight of Nayeon’s serene expression. Lying down on her side, Nayeon has both her legs tangled up with Dahyun’s and an arm slung across her stomach, effectively restricting any huge movements Dahyun might make. With the back of her hand, Dahyun gently sweeps away the loose strands of hair that cover Nayeon’s eyes, a lopsided grin toying at the corners of her mouth when Nayeon sniffs and burrows further into her.

It’s pretty funny, how Nayeon can be so clingy both when she’s wide awake and fast asleep that their friends have even made jokes about Nayeon literally never letting go of her. Jihyo had even made a comment that Nayeon would superglue herself to Dahyun if she could, to which Nayeon answered that yes, she most definitely would. Jeongyeon then butted in that Dahyun should run away as fast as she can, because she’s dealing with some really crazy stuff right there.

Which, of course, ended with Nayeon chasing after Jeongyeon while yelling at her to take it back and everyone else bursting into laughter at the chaotic scene.

With her phone in hand, Dahyun wriggles around until she’s able to point the camera at Nayeon in such a way that makes perfect use of the sunlight streaming through the windows while being able to capture the best angle that she can. Not that Nayeon has a bad angle – Lord knows she doesn’t – but that’s something Dahyun would rather not say in front of her lest Nayeon’s ego inflate any further.

Dahyun breathes out a quiet laugh when Nayeon mumbles her name and clings on more tightly onto her, then snaps a few photos.

At the last one, Nayeon’s eyes start to flutter open, her gaze hazy and unfocused as she blinks sleepily at Dahyun. “Dahyun?” she mumbles, voice rough and scratchy around the edges from the lack of use. “What are you doing?”

Dahyun grins and shows Nayeon her phone’s screen. “What do you think?”

This snaps Nayeon wide awake. “Yah!” Nayeon exclaims as she snatches Dahyun’s phone from her hands. She then swipes through them, her eyes growing wider and wider by the second out of pure horror. “I look like a mess, Dahyun-ah! Why did you take so many pictures of me while I was sleeping?”

“Really? I thought you said, and I quote, ‘Me? Please, I _always_ look like I’m a ten’?” Dahyun says, making air quotes with her fingers.

“I- that’s-“ Nayeon flounders for a hot second before ultimately giving up with a loud huff. “Fine, you win,” she sniffs, shoving Dahyun’s phone back into her hands.

Dahyun laughs at Nayeon’s puffed out cheeks and wraps an arm around her shoulder to pull her flush against her side. “I can delete them if you want me to,” she offers as she presses a kiss to the side of Nayeon’s head.

Suppressing the giddy smile that threatens to take over her face, Nayeon mumbles, “Well, I guess they don’t look that bad….”

“That’s because you could never look bad,” Dahyun slides in smoothly, which earns her a scoff of disbelief and a small shove of the shoulders; though the slight giggle Nayeon lets out gives her away.

“Ugh, why do you have to be so charming?” Nayeon mutters.

Dahyun shrugs and slides her hand to Nayeon’s waist. “It’s part of the job if I want my stubborn clients to warm up to us.”

“Which sometimes ends with a few of the nice ones falling for you,” Nayeon remarks, sounding a bit cross as she clicks her tongue in annoyance. “That Mina was so smitten with you, I swear.”

Dahyun blinks at the mention of the name. Ah, yeah. Myoui Mina – the widely-famous ballerina Dahyun had worked with a few weeks ago, and Nayeon was also there during the photoshoot. Though quiet and reserved, Mina was a natural at striking poses in front of the camera, and Dahyun remembers seeing her being kind and polite to everyone involved with the shoot.

Though Nayeon had sulkily pointed out that she was a bit _too_ friendly towards Dahyun after they finished the project.

“Well,” Dahyun starts, pulling Nayeon onto her lap, chuckling at the pout Nayeon aims at her, “she’s not the one I want to take photos of every day.” She reaches out to tuck the loose strands of hair behind Nayeon’s ear, which brings out a smile and a small shake of the head. “And besides, there’s only one person I’ve ever had my eyes on.”

This seems to appease Nayeon, who cocks an eyebrow as she wraps her arms around Dahyun’s neck. “Oh?” she smirks, inching forward until Dahyun starts to go cross-eyed from how close she is. “Care to tell me who that person is?”

Dahyun grins and rubs Nayeon’s lower back. “For starters, she’s got this really cute bunny teeth that come out when she smiles; plus this crazy loud laugh that could probably wake up the whole neighborhood-“ Nayeon makes an affronted noise at the back of her throat, which Dahyun brushes off and continues, “-and all our friends say that she’s crazy, and maybe she is-“ a smack on the arm this time, but Dahyun doesn’t stop and laughingly goes on, “-but I don’t mind because I love that part of her a lot.”

And really, she does. She loves the way Nayeon throws her head back and hits her on the arm when she laughs, even though it admittedly makes Dahyun feel a little sore afterwards. Loves how there are all these little things Nayeon does that makes Dahyun want to whip out her camera every time so she can capture those moments.

Loves how Nayeon indulges her every single time.

“Jeez, you’re so cheesy,” Nayeon says with a fond laugh.

“Yeah, but you love it,” Dahyun counters.

“Mmm, I do,” Nayeon breathes out, taking Dahyun’s face in her hands to press their lips together in a soft kiss.

With a satisfied hum, Dahyun deepens the kiss, mumbling, “Wait, aren’t we going grocery shopping?”

“Later.” Nayeon nips at Dahyun’s jaw, then guides her hands underneath her shirt. “It’s still early, anyway.”

“Okay,” Dahyun agrees readily, reluctant to stop herself, starting to trace patterns around Nayeon’s skin. “Later it is.”

* * *

By later, they meant in two hours, after having breakfast and a… _minor_ distraction in the shower. Inside the supermarket, Dahyun pushes the cart across the aisles while Nayeon pores over their grocery list, pausing occasionally to scan the shelves for the supplies that they need before grabbing and placing them inside the cart.

Once they’ve reached the aisle containing the cereals, Nayeon breaks into a huge grin as she reaches for their favorite one and holds it right next to her face. Dahyun laughs at how the bunny mascot printed on the box looks a lot like Nayeon, then whips out her phone from her pocket so she can take a picture.

Nayeon mimics the bunny’s bright, cheerful expression, which she unsurprisingly gets down pat and has Dahyun grinning from ear-to-ear over how cute she is. After taking the photo, Dahyun immediately sets it as her new lock screen wallpaper and shows it to Nayeon.

“Ohhh, I like that!” Nayeon beams, then swiftly leans forward to give Dahyun a light peck on the lips.

Dahyun smiles at the happy glint in Nayeon’s eyes as she pats Dahyun on the cheek before heading towards the next row of shelves – Nayeon never was shy when it comes to showing her affection even in public; and though it used to fluster Dahyun a lot during the early stages of their relationship, she had eventually gotten used to it.

And now, Dahyun likes to think of it as a way balance to her usually subtle and discreet ways of showing her own affection.

Half an hour later, they’ve already finished shopping for their necessities, so they make one last stop at where the sweets and snacks are. As if on autopilot, the first thing Nayeon reaches for is the box of choco pies that Dahyun loves, making Dahyun feel all warm inside. Next, Nayeon grabs a few bags of her own favorite chips, and then two bars of chocolate to top it off.

“Okay, we’re good,” Nayeon says with a hum, shuffling over to Dahyun’s side so they can walk together.

After paying for their groceries, they split with carrying the plastic bags, their free hands intertwined as they walk out the doors. Dahyun swings their hands back and forth while they stand waiting for a taxi, grateful for the pleasant breeze that sweeps past them. A few moments later, a taxi arrives, and Dahyun opens the rear door for Nayeon before loading their groceries into the trunk.

Then, just as she settles in the backseat, Nayeon gently tugs on Dahyun’s arm and drops her head onto her shoulder. At their newfound closeness, Dahyun catches a faint whiff of Nayeon’s perfume – a mildly sweet scent with a floral hint – Dahyun’s personal favorite on her.

They soon arrive at their apartment, and after organizing their groceries and placing them inside their proper places, Nayeon asks, “What should we have for lunch?”

Leaning back against the entryway to the kitchen, Dahyun thoughtfully glances out the window and at the clear blue sky, then answers, “How about we eat outside? My treat.”

Nayeon visibly perks up at the idea, a broad grin breaking across her face that reveals her cute bunny teeth. Though it hadn’t always been like this, because Nayeon had once confessed that it used to make her feel insecure and even consider getting braces so she could have them fixed. Dahyun remembers her heart dropping to her stomach and frowning deeply as she listened to Nayeon, having thought that there was nothing there to fix and that the people who made Nayeon feel that way were all just a bunch of assholes.

Because really, how could you _not_ love that part of Nayeon?

“Then how about that Chinese restaurant nearby?” Nayeon suggests eagerly. “I’ve been craving their dim sum for a while now.”

“Sure,” Dahyun agrees without missing a beat, pushing herself off the doorframe. “I’ll just go grab our jackets, then we can go?”

“Oh! Get me the one you always wear?”

Dahyun bites back a laugh at that, because of course Nayeon would want to wear her jacket instead of the ones she does own. Well, it isn’t like she ever minded – she always did love it whenever Nayeon wore her clothes.

“The green one with all those pockets?” Dahyun asks.

“Yup!” Nayeon pops out, then makes kissy faces at her. Dahyun just chuckles and shakes her head fondly.

“Got it. My favorite jacket it is,” Dahyun deadpans, dodging the proper kiss Nayeon is about to give her which earns her a small whine.

Laughing, Dahyun then darts towards the bedroom and opens their shared closet – their clothes no longer organized according to who owns which because Nayeon just loves to steal Dahyun’s a lot. She grabs the jacket that Nayeon had asked for, and then a black one for herself, then shuffles back towards the living room.

“Here you go,” Dahyun says, tossing the green jacket at Nayeon before putting hers on.

Nayeon slips her arms into the sleeves and sweeps her hair back, the flowing motion reminding Dahyun of the ocean’s waves gently crashing against the sandy shore. The sight of it strikes her speechless, her tongue seemingly stuck to the roof of her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Though she’s not sure if she could even if that wasn’t the case.

Ever since they first met at the campus studio when they were just freshmen, there’s always been something about Nayeon that continues to pull Dahyun in; almost as if a mere flicker of her eyes could draw everyone’s attention to her.

And when Nayeon looked into her camera for the first time, Dahyun was immediately struck with the feeling that her life would never be the same again; that no one else would ever be able to match the tiny quirk of Nayeon’s lips and the way her dark eyes lured Dahyun to sink deeper into them, into _her_.

“Cat got your tongue?” Nayeon teases, snapping Dahyun out of her trance.

Not wanting to make a fool of herself and have Nayeon tease her even more for it, Dahyun clears her throat and shakes her head. “Actually, no,” she answers, which Nayeon takes offense at.

“Sure, like you weren’t just standing there and staring at me,” Nayeon points out with a smirk as she tosses her hair back. Then, much to her disbelief, Dahyun just snorts and starts walking towards the door. “Dahyunnie!” she whines, stopping Dahyun dead in her tracks just as she reaches for the doorknob.

When she turns around, Dahyun finds Nayeon standing right where she left her, lower lip jutted out in a huge pout and hands outstretched like a kid begging for candy. Holding back a fond smile, Dahyun simply shakes her head and crosses the threshold and back into the living room to grab Nayeon’s hand.

Honestly, the things Dahyun would do for her.

As they exit the apartment building, Nayeon twines their fingers together while Dahyun absentmindedly strokes her thumb over her knuckles. The restaurant is only a short walk away, and once they get there, they’re immediately greeted by one of the waiters and led to their usual table by the window.

Nayeon picks up her menu as soon as it’s laid out in front of her, humming softly to herself as she flips through the pages. Dahyun knows it’s all for show though, since Nayeon pretty much always orders the same thing.

But while Nayeon is absorbed in scanning the menu, Dahyun takes out her phone and tilts it in such a way that at least part of Nayeon’s face could be seen. A smile twitches at her lips when Nayeon draws her eyebrows together, and that’s when she takes the shot. She almost snorts, however, when Nayeon tries to subtly shift her expression into something that’s more photogenic; but Dahyun decides to indulge her, anyway.

“Hey, can y-“

Before Nayeon can finish her question, Dahyun says, “Yup, I already sent it to you.”

Nayeon beams and then leans across the table to give Dahyun a light peck on the lips. “Thank you, Dahyunnie.”

Then, as Dahyun scans her own menu, Nayeon discreetly snaps a photo without her being aware of it – until Dahyun hears her phone ping with a notification. Confused, Dahyun opens her Instagram, almost choking on air when she sees the picture of her that Nayeon had just posted with a caption that says:

_Why look at the menu when you can eat me instead? ;)_

Across her, a very smug and pleased-looking Nayeon smirks at the rapid heat that rises across Dahyun’s cheeks.

Well, if Nayeon thinks she’s won this, then she better think again.

Once she’s composed herself, Dahyun raises an eyebrow at Nayeon, looking her straight in the eye as she drawls, “Who said I wasn’t going to?”

Shocked and completely caught off guard at the confident response, Nayeon stares at Dahyun, wide-eyed and slack jawed. It’s Dahyun’s turn to smirk this time, but it quickly turns into a grimace when Nayeon kicks her leg under the table.

Dahyun is about to complain when their water arrives to take their orders, and she fights back the urge to laugh when Nayeon recites hers without even needing to look at the menu. After Nayeon is done, Dahyun gives the waiter her own, then thanks him as he bows politely and says that he’ll be back shortly with their food.

A few minutes later, their orders arrive, and they spend their time bantering as they eat. Nayeon throws her head back and laughs at a funny story Dahyun tells her that happened onset; Dahyun thinking that she loves this part of Nayeon that’s just so carefree and unapologetic.

At one point, she catches Nayeon eyeing her dumplings; and Dahyun hurriedly pops one inside her mouth, much to Nayeon’s dismay. Laughing at her disappointed expression, Dahyun picks another one up and puts it on Nayeon’s plate this time.

She takes a photo of Nayeon happily chewing on the dumpling, chuckling at her puffed cheeks before pocketing her phone.

As promised, Dahyun pays for the food and leaves a generous tip for the waiter before they leave. On their home, they come across a mother and her toddler, the sight immediately lighting up Nayeon’s entire face. Then, with a delighted squeal, Nayeon claps her hands to grab the toddler’s attention.

Chest swelling with affection, Dahyun smiles as Nayeon scoops the little girl into her arms and makes soft cooing noises. It’s a feeling that she can’t quite explain, but as she watches the little girl giggle and swipe at Nayeon’s cheek, Dahyun can’t stop herself from thinking that one day, she’s going to take that first photo of Nayeon holding their own daughter or son.

But for now…

Dahyun politely asks the mom for permission to take a picture, getting a soft smile and a nod in response. Nayeon laughs as the little girl curiously pokes at her nose, and Dahyun swallows the lump in her throat as she takes the photo.

Nayeon’s gaze flits towards her then, her eyes shining with pure, unbridled joy the moment they find Dahyun’s. Shoving a hand inside her pocket, Dahyun tilts her head to the side and grins. They both thank the mother for allowing Nayeon to hold the little girl, and as they turn to leave, Dahyun swears she hears the mom say something to her daughter about how she and Nayeon would make for great parents.

A blush spreads across Dahyun’s cheeks at that, and on their way home, Nayeon continues to gush about how cute the baby was.

By the time they’re safely within the four walls of their apartment, Nayeon jumps towards Dahyun and hooks her legs around her waist, bursting into a fit of giggles as Dahyun’s knees buckle from the effort of keeping them both from toppling over.

With a soft grunt, Dahyun carries Nayeon by the back of her knees; though she can’t bring herself to feel even remotely annoyed when Nayeon cutely crinkles her eyes and pecks her on the nose.

“See, I’d ask you what was that for, but I already know that you’re going to say that you just felt like doing it,” Dahyun deadpans.

Nayeon grins and wraps her arms around Dahyun’s neck, dipping her head to capture Dahyun’s lips in a giddy kiss. “Mmhmm.”

Dahyun smiles and kisses Nayeon back, a soft noise spilling at the back of her throat when Nayeon playfully nips on her jaw. “What’s gotten into you?” she asks with a laugh as she maneuvers them towards their bedroom.

Nayeon pouts and squishes Dahyun’s cheeks together. “What, can’t I just kiss my girlfriend without needing a reason to?”

“No, I guess not,” Dahyun says with a shrug, eyes flickering down to where Nayeon’s hands have begun to restlessly roam her stomach and chest. Amused by this, she adds, “You sure you don’t have a reason?”

“Mmm,” Nayeon hums, a satisfied sigh falling from her lips as she slides her hands underneath Dahyun’s shirt and presses down on the warm skin with her fingertips. “It was a bit cold outside and you’re warm.”

Breathing out a soft laugh, Dahyun lets herself be pulled in for an unhurried kiss and smiles at the happy noises that spill out of Nayeon. It feels nice, the way Nayeon’s fingers glide across her sides and her shoulders, seemingly content with just being able to touch her.

Though it doesn’t stay that way for long, and Dahyun is already too far lost in Nayeon to even think about stopping.

And when Nayeon starts to laugh against her lips, Dahyun stops caring altogether.

* * *

The sun has already begun to set when Nayeon slips out of their bed, her dark hair shimmering with streaks of red amidst the vibrant orange of the horizon that seeps through the windows. Transfixed by the near-otherworldly sight laid out in front of her, Dahyun reaches inside the small cabinet beside their bed for her camera, fiddling expertly with the settings before pointing the lens at Nayeon.

She focuses on the shadows that dance across the expanse of Nayeon’s back, all the while making sure that she’s also able to capture the faint orange glow that burns in the background. Then, once she’s content with the framing of the lighting and the highlights of Nayeon’s frame that she wants to capture, Dahyun pushes the button.

At the sound of the shutter, Nayeon turns around, putting on one of Dahyun’s oversized shirts. The hem reaches just a little past her thighs that hikes up ever-so-slightly with the tiniest of movements. Dahyun then holds her camera in a vertical position, heart thudding in her chest at the faint smile that ghosts Nayeon’s lips as she looks directly into the lens. And even though she’s the one behind the camera, Dahyun feels strangely exposed – almost as if Nayeon can see right through her instead of it being the other way around. Not many of the people Dahyun has ever worked with have the same effect; and those who do are definitely nowhere near close to having the intensity behind Nayeon’s gaze.

Then, with that same, dizzying smile, Nayeon tilts her head to the side and bats her eyes, the gentle flutter of her eyelids stopping Dahyun’s heart mid-beat.

“Having fun?” Nayeon asks in a breathy murmur, sweeping her hair to one side so that it falls past one shoulder only.

Setting her camera aside, Dahyun runs her fingers through her tousled hair and leans back against the headboard. “I always do,” she answers, watching the way Nayeon’s smile widens.

“This is the same camera you had back when we were in college, right?” Nayeon says as she picks up the camera and carefully inspects it.

“Yeah,” Dahyun answers, nodding. “I don’t feel like getting rid of it, especially since it still works so well.”

“You’re right; it would be a big waste,” Nayeon agrees. There’s a hint of wistfulness in her eyes as she runs her index finger through the shutter button, her voice filled with nostalgia as she adds, “This sure brings back a lot of memories.” Then, with her lower lip sucked between her teeth, her gaze wanders back to Dahyun. “I liked being in the studio with you so much back then.”

“I did, too,” Dahyun says, pulling Nayeon onto her lap. “I still do.”

Smiling softly, Nayeon positions the camera over her eyes and grasps the lens with her other hand. Dahyun leans back a little to give ample space between herself and the lens, then grins as Nayeon takes a shot of her.

After Nayeon is done, Dahyun sets the camera aside in a safe place; committing the tiny quirk of Nayeon’s lips and the tenderness in her gaze to memory.

And when Nayeon gently takes her face in her hands, thumbs stroking soothing patterns against her cheeks, Dahyun knows she would never forget the flicker of affection that dances within Nayeon’s eyes in that very moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @[minaridubu](https://twitter.com/minaridubu) :D


End file.
